


We Were in Screaming Color

by fireproof_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor!Liam, M/M, doctor!harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, there's nothing graphic medically, this is my first work i hope its not horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireproof_harry/pseuds/fireproof_harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world around Harry had always been a black and white one. Ever since he was young, all he desperately wanted was for his world to explode into color, to be able to see the bright pinks of the flowers and the blue of the ocean.<br/>Or, an au where people don't see colors until they find their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were in Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work I'm kinda nervous about this hope it's alright. Title is from ootw by taylor swift. :))

The world around Harry had always been a black and white one. Ever since he was young, all he desperately wanted was for his world to explode into color, to be able to see the bright pinks of the flowers and the blue of the ocean. He didn’t understand, of course, when he was young what his mother meant by saying that when he finds his “special someone” he will see in color. As far as he was concerned his cat was special enough but he still only saw in shades of black and grey.  
Harry came home one day from school when he was in year thirteen and cried on his mom’s shoulder, as much as he was embarrassed by it. It seemed like everyone was finding, what he now knew it as, their soulmates and could all see the colors of the world. Harry was tired of feeling hopeless and alone. His mom and friends both said the same thing, “you will find them someday, Harry. Just be patient.” Although that was the last thing Harry wanted to be, he had no choice. So he continued on in school, watching everyone enjoy the newfound color in their lives while he sat back and stared at the light grey sun and black clouds.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The flashing of Harry’s clock read 3:48 a.m. when he heard his pager start to beep. He groans as he rolls over in bed, knowing he has no choice but to get up.  
Harry had taken over the position of head of trauma at his new local hospital when he relocated to London a year prior. His job was just what it sounded like, he was in charge of overseeing the whole trauma team, and unfortunately, also meant getting up in the middle of the night to see incoming patients.  
He quickly grabbed his still beeping all too loudly pager, his keys and wallet and ran out the door to his car. The drive wasn’t far, but there was time to take a moment and let his mind wander. As it usually does, he starts to think about when he will meet the person who changes his whole life into color. When he was younger, he expected them to be a girl, so he would try and impress every girl he talked to. As he grew up, he finally realized that, one, he defiantly was not into girls, and two, it was useless trying to impress someone into falling in love with him. As his mother always said, when you meet them your world will suddenly explode into color, and you have no control over it.  
He is still thinking about exploding color when the scream of sirens pull him back to reality. He parks his car and runs toward the ambulance, already demanding to know everything about this person he can.  
“Twenty five year old male,” Zayn, one of the paramedics says as he hops out of the ambulance. “Huge pile up on the highway, loads more coming in,” Zayn nearly screams in Harry’s ear, trying to be heard over the wail of the siren.  
Zayn and Harry have known each other for five years or so, they met when they were both interns. Coincidentally, that is also where Zayn first saw his explosion of color, when he met Liam, another intern with dorky glasses and a smile to end wars. When Zayn first saw the colors, the first thing he did was call Harry and go on for an hour about how beautiful the world really is, and how much it is worth the wait. Five years later, both Zayn and Liam have rings on their fingers and Harry still sees in depressing blacks.  
Harry doesn’t even bother trying to yell back, instead just pointing to the closest operating room, not having even seen the patient to know they need immediate medical attention, if seeing Niall perform CPR was anything to go by.  
As soon as Zayn’s patient is gone, another ambulance comes in. Liam hops out first and runs towards the backdoors to help get the patient out. Harry sees a young man on the bed, blood smearing his face. His eyes are darting everywhere, and his hands are shaking furiously. Harry runs over to him and leans down to talk. Besides being an excellent doctor, he has always been good at speaking to patients to help them calm down as much as they can.  
“Hello, my name is Harry,” he begins while walking alongside the moving gurney, “I’ll be with you for a while while we get you cleaned up okay? On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you feeling and where?” Harry asks as gently as he can.  
The man holds up nine fingers, then points to his head and motions down to his shoulders.  
As he is doing this, Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of color in the side of his eye. He has never seen red before, but he knows that is the color of the siren’s lights, and he also knows he might have just seen it. He tries to not pay mind to it, he does have multiple patients in critical condition on his hands. He decides it was just a trick of his mind, wishful thinking, and also the fact that it is now four a.m., and he only got three hours of sleep last night.  
He and Liam roll the patient into the hospital, making a beeline to the operating room next to the one Zayn is in. When they finally get there, the nurse attaches a mask full of anesthesia to the mans face and within seconds he is unconscious. He vitals are stable, so the rush has slowed down, and Harry is thankful for that. He and Liam walk into the room adjacent to the OR to wash their hands and put their scrubs on.  
“When you first met Zayn,” Harry starts nervously over the running water, “did you immediately see a ‘huge explosion of color’ like everyone says or was it more gradual, like little bits of color here and there until it finally all came together?”  
Liam looks at him with sad eyes, he knows how desperate Harry is to find his soulmate, no matter how much he tells him to just be patient.  
“For me, I saw little splashes of color here and there throughout the day until I came face to face with Zayn,” Liam says, “Maybe it was because we were in the same hospital, but hadn’t actually met face to face yet, and I know the same goes for him as well.”  
Harry nods and turns to look at the patient on the table. “When we were outside I could have sworn I saw the red of the lights from the ambulance, just for a second,” he says while never letting his eyes leave the patient. He is already filled with dread. How could he have met his soulmate and they might die the very same day? It’s fucked up is what it is, he decides.  
Liam is confused until he follows Harry’s gaze to the table, and connects the dots. “Oh, Harry” he replies sadly, “I’m sure your soulmate is not laying on that table right now, you probably were just imagining it.”  
“Yeah, probably,” is all Harry says. He turns to the door to the operating room, praying to God he isn’t about to operate on, and possibly not save, his soulmate.

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The moment the surgery was done Harry ran into the closest supply closet he could find to avoid bursting into tears in the middle of the OR. His patient had died on the table. He’s dead he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead played on a loop in his mind as he sat in the closet with muffled sobs.  
Of course, Harry was always extremely disappointed when he lost a patient, but that comes with the job, you have to be okay and understanding with death. But this was different. All throughout the surgery he kept seeing the bursts of color. The red of the blood, the blue of Liam’s scrubs, and when he glanced in a mirror he finally saw the vibrant green of his eyes he was told about but never saw.  
His hands were shaking and his heart was beating so loudly he didn’t hear Liam open the supply closest’s door.  
“Hey Harry,” Liam spoke as quietly as he could, “Are you doing all right? I know you hate loosing patients, we all do, but you don’t have to beat yourself up over it.”  
Harry stared at him with glassy eyes. “That could’ve been him, Liam!” he screamed, “That could have been my fucking soulmate! Actually, I’m pretty sure it was because in there I could see that your scrubs were blue and now they just look grey again. So, yes, I am going to beat myself up because the only contact I had with my soulmate was me trying to save his life with my hands literally around his heart!”  
Liam didn’t say a word. What can you say to someone who has just lost their soulmate? Instead all he did was sit on the floor next to Harry and let him sob and scream until there were no more words, just heavy silence between them.

——————————————————————————————————————————

It was a few days later when Harry finally agrees to go back to the hospital. He has been at home the last couple of days, trying to accept the fact he will actually be alone forever, that there is no more time to wait. He had called his mum the day he lost his patient, and they both cried.  
When Harry arrives back at the hospital, he has to use all his strength to just get out of the car and walk through the door, already knowing today was going to be damn near impossible to get through.  
He walks up to the main lobby, where his charts for the day wait for him. All the nurses around him give him sad, sympathetic looks. Even though the hospital is huge, word travels fast. He would like to kindly tell them all to fuck off, but instead just grabs his stack of charts and heads down the hall towards the elevator.  
He sees it when he steps into the elevator and hits the button for the fourth floor. The woman next to him is wearing a purple skirt, and he knows it. He can see the bright purple, and it lights up his whole world.  
When the elevator doors open to the fourth floor, he runs out as fast as he can. All around him are pops of color. The pink of the flowers in different rooms, the red of the walls. His heart is beating a million miles an hour but he is so confused. His soulmate is dead. He let him die. But there is no way he could mistake seeing the bright yellow of a girls shirt.  
Trying to ignore what he is seeing to avoid going crazy, he looks down at his first chart. The patient is in room 405, and is the same one that Zayn brought out of the ambulance just this morning.  
When he walks into the room, everything explodes into color. He is frozen in the doorway, unable to hold back tears as he sees the swirling of the colors he has dreamed about his whole life. Of course, he always imagined the first time would be in a park or something more romantic and not a hospital room, but he is defiantly not complaining.  
Zayn is sitting in the corner of the room, watching Harry. He sees that he is crying and runs over to him.  
“Harry are you okay? Why are you crying?” Zayn blurts out.  
“I see them. Zayn, I see colors! For the first time I am seeing colors!” Harry practically yells back, unable to contain his excitement.  
“The only people in here though are me and the patient, and you better not be in love with me,” Zayn jokes, although he is actually still very confused.  
“I see them too,” a weak voice comes from the bed.  
Harry and Zayn stare at each other wide eyed, and slowly turn to face the bed. Harry walks over, holding the patients chart with shaky hands.  
“Twenty three year old male,” he reads aloud, “name: Louis Tomlinson.”  
“That would be me,” Louis says with a small smile, never looking away from Harry.  
“Well hello Louis, my names Harry and I will be your doctor here,” he grabs Louis’s hand and squeezes tightly.  
“I think we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other yeah?” Harry says, tears filling his eyes as he stares down into the ocean of blue that belong to his soulmate.  
Louis squeezes Harry’s hand back even harder, and says “yeah, I think we will be” with a shaky smile and knowing he already is in love with the man in front of him.


End file.
